Beginnings are different from Endings
by Maven Ji
Summary: Everyone are born magicians. They live in a magical world with monsters and magical creatures. Here, Misaki gets in love with Usui. But what if she meets another guy, a known monster, and fell out of love for Usui? How would their love story end? Usui or the monster? ToraxMisa. Please Review. :)
1. That Bastard

**Hi and Hello! Ohayo minna. :D It's 3:15AM now. I have nothing to do with the computer sooo, upload! Haha. **

**Hope you like the first chapter of my story. *pray* Please read and review! :D Thank you!**

**I own Maid-sama. Hell! Kidding. But what if I really do own it? *imagines* Haha! XD Go on now. STAAART REEEEAAADDINNG. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Imagine a world where everyone knows magic. A world where people are capable of flying and playing with magic. Castles. Green mountains and bluish-violet skies. From above, you can see the clear blue lakes and rivers. There, the mermaids are found. They will always be there waving and smiling at you. They are called the "Protectors of the Blue". At night, you can see the two beautiful moons. The one is yellow and the other orange. They are always crescent, as if smiling to everyone under them. They give beautiful light which makes everyone shimmer before you're your eyes. Imagine everything. This… This is my world.

Oh, I forgot. I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. Sorry for the late introduction. Well yeah. My world... I've been living here all my life but everyday I wake up, I still don't forget to cherish everything I see. It's so beautiful, mysterious. Curious.

The morning came and I have a daily routine of going to the forest to find my breakfast. I wore usual hunting clothes (the same with those in the medieval times). I feel very comfortable wearing these even though the color is untidy-looking. With these, I can move faster than anyone else.

The forest is all green and brown during daylight. But when the night comes, it turns shining blue and silver. Paradise, you might say. It's like soft crystals that lights the whole forest. Amazing.

Today's hunting was not any different from my other huntings. With my bow and arrows, I can catch two rabbits and a deer in no time. But for now, I'm satisfied with one rabbit. I'm not that hungry, though.

I placed my rabbit aside and lay myself down beside a three-hundred-year-old tree. The sky is also turning sky blue which signifies that one hour more, it would be lunchtime and I haven't eaten any. I closed my eyes with my hands at the back of my head. I was near to sleeping when…

"Ouch!" I yelled. I sat up fast and looked who did it. I saw a man and he was stepping on my left leg. "Hey! What's the matter with you?!" I shouted.

"Eh?" he looked at me as if he just noticed that I'm there.

"H-hey Mister! You're stepping on my leg!" I scowled.

He slowly looked down and stared at his feet then, he slowly removed his damn feet off me. Without any words, he just walked away. Seriously, he just walked away!

"Oi! Is that how your parents taught you? You didn't even apologize! Come back here, you!" I growled as I stood up. He looked back and turned his attention to me. He spoke.

"What is it, miss?" he asked.

Well, what is it? He's asking me what is it! Is he some kind of an idiot? What manners!

"You see, you just stepped on me for more than a minute there. I was hurt, mister. And you gave dirt to my pants! You owe me en apology!" I said calmly, trying to compose myself.

"Heh", he smirked and walked towards me with his hands in his pocket. "Isn't it your fault to be lying there when this is an area of the forest that should be for walking?" He smirked again.

"Well, you should've said 'excuse me' instead of stepping on me, sir."

"Well, you should've been aware of everything and not asleep because miss, this is a _forest_." He actually gave emphasis to the word _forest._

"I'm sorry sir-"

"It's ok", he cut in. Ugh! I'm so mad now. I continued.

"I'm sorry, sir but that 'sorry' is not is not meant for apologizing _to you _and if you'll excuse me, I demand an apology for what you've done minutes ago because that wasn't very manly." I was looking at him with raging eyes and balled fists.

He stood there and stared at my raging face for a while then, he turned away from me walked. He just turned his back! So…. So… disrespectful! With my anger, I threw my bow at him. Luckily, I hit him on his head. Yes!

"Leaving, eh? Don't you want to play with me a little?" I said with sarcasm. I have the guts to say that. I can fight, you know.

Once more, he turned and walked towards me with his hands still in his pocket and his face looking down. I cannot see his eyes. The nervous feeling suddenly went through me. 'What's with him?' I suddenly asked myself. I felt my knees shaking. He placed his arms on the tree behind me. I was between him and the tree, cornered. He spoke:

"Do you really want to play, little girl?" he said as his face moves closer to mine. I gulped. "Why miss? What's the matter?" he moved closer and closer. "You want to play with me… right?" His lips are just centimeters from mine.

I just can't fight back. I can't move but I feel my own knees trembling. I have never been in these situations. I felt so helpless. I thought this couldn't get any worse but I was wrong. His lips almost touched my ears and he almost covered my face with his neck.

There, he whispered, "I won't hurt you" he smiled. I know he smiled. "I'm sorry awhile back. With those words, he left me and walked away. So frightened, I was still unable to move. It took few minutes to have all the courage run through me once again. When I have composed myself, I shouted with anger:

"BASTAAAAAAAAARD! YOU WON'T GET AWAYWITH THIS!"

The moment I finished shouting, I heard footsteps running to my direction. When I turned, I saw Yukimura gasping for air.

"M-miss Misaki… Why… are you… here again?" Yukimura said grasping for air.

"Rest awhile now before you say anything, okay." I told him, more of a command. After minutes, he stood up straight and continued what he was saying.

"Miss Misaki, why are you wearing those clothes again?!" his voice just got louder. "You're mom has been looking for you! And just so you'll know, I'm the one getting scolded! You shouldn't wake up sooo early and jump off the window just to avoid the guards!"

"I know, Yukimura", I said calming him.

"No, you don't understand Miss Misaki! You are forbidden to go here, right? She'll surely scold me if she knows you're here! Oh please… Why are you so hard-headed? You're gonna get us both killed!" He explained, almost crying.

This guy is Yukimura. He's my personal assistant… and he's such a crybaby. Actually, you can see him crying more often than kids. Isn't that weird? I can't tell if he's a man now or still a boy (or a gay). Maybe, he's still a boy even if we're almost the same age. Yukimura is the best assistant, I tell you. He's very loyal to me. Whenever I get problems with mom, he's there to cover me. He's such a good friend. And also, I'm not really a huntress or a princess or anything, okay? My mom has a position in the castle, a high one. That's why I'm still considered honorable and an expected candidate for ruling or castle. For me, that is way too incredible. I'm fine with hunting.

We started walking home when Yukimura spoke again:

"Oh, Miss Misaki… The son of the duke from the North Castle is coming. The duke and your mom are really good friends. That's why his son will be introduced to you."

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, what do you think is it for?" he just rolled his eyes. Seriously, he rolled his eyes in front of me!

"Don't tell me it's for future thingy?" My eyes widened.

"I guess", he answered. "Don't worry, he's gorgeous." Then he smiled.

* * *

**Yeah. Yukimura smiled after saying 'he's gorgeous'. Hoho. Imagine that! XD Done with the first chap. I'll publish the next one soon. Thanks for reeaaading! :D Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Hey! Hey! Here's the second chapter. Hmm. Hope you like it. There's nothing more I can say. Hoho. **

**Please review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

We were halfway to the castle when I started the conversation with Yukimura again.

"Yukimura, do you really think mom would just plan to make me marry someone I don't know?" I asked.

"Well, Madame knows a lot about the boy and his family", Yukimura explained. I responded fast.

"Hey! You're not even sure if it's some kind of an engagement!" My voice louder.

"Miss Misaki," he turned. "In the first place, it's _you _who brought the idea of getting married. Why are you accusing me of giving the wrong information! I just answered your questions but I didn't confirm any, Miss" he explained.

I pursed my lips. Yeah, he was right. He never agreed or disagreed in everything I said a while ago. It's not his problem anymore. But gosh! What if it's true? What if I'm gonna get married? Hell, I'm just 18! I still have goals to achieve for my life! Hope it's just a visit from the North Castle. Or a trade. Or other important things (but definitely not about marriage). *crossfingers*

Our way changed from rocky and muddy to a well-cemented and smooth road. We reached the castle. Yukimura and I entered and walked on four staircases to reach my room. As you enter, you can see my room covered with milky blue and pink walls with carpeted floors. I have a huge bed, huge mirror, huge closets and more. There's one thing you can be sure of. Everything's huge. Imagine that. :D

I started to change my clothes. Yukimura's still inside my room and I don't have any problems with that. Since we were children, Yukimura has been my best friend, to the point that we can eat, play and even take a bath together. But of course, now's different. He became shy and started taking a bath alone at the age of 10. Those times disappointed me a lot. Ho-ho.

I'm changing now. It's okay. He's not looking at me, anyway. I was about to remove my pants when the door burst open. Holy cow! What happened! I covered myself with my arms fast. There, I saw Mom and Suzuna looking at me from the outside. My mom looked very worried and hurriedly ran towards me.

"M-Misaki! Why… are you… doing this…" she hugged me and started sobbing. It's always the same exact scene. Whenever I ran to the woods, she'll go hysterical and get so much worried for no reason I consider valid. She's a little exaggerated, you know.

"Mom…" I tried to comfort her. "The forest is not very dangerous like the way you used to think." I tapped her back.

"Forest?" she suddenly stopped sobbing and held my arms then she looked at me from head to toe. (Hey, I remembered. I was shirtless. O.o)

"You went to the forest again?" her eyes widened.

I got confused. Didn't mom really know where I have gone? Then, I saw her give a glare to Yukimura. Gosh. Now I know. We're dead. Luckily, she didn't say anything about it anymore. She continued.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe." She smiled and released me from her grip. "Okay, Misaki, get dressed now. Your visitor will be coming", she said excitedly.

"Onee-chan, take a bath, okay?" Suzuna told me before they went out of my room.

Mom and Suzuna looked very different today, as if there would be a grand ball happening later. They are wearing royal magician gowns. Mom wears a gold and silver gown with crystals all over the arm. Suzuna wore a black and silver with gems decorated beautifully patterned everywhere. I asked Yukimura.

"Yukimura, what's with Mom and Suzuna? It's just one visitor, right? Why are they dressed like that?" I looked at him as I asked. There, I realized, he's also wearing his finest today. I was shocked.

"Is this day really important?!"

Yukimura answered with his eyes looking away. "Miss Misaki, this is an important day so take a bath first just like what Miss Suzuna told you." He stood up. "And… Well, you're gown's in closet Number 2. I… I made it myself." he blushed. I swear I saw him blushed.

"Well, thanks." I was unsure what to reply.

He was about to leave when he told me one more thing.

"Miss Misaki, I changed the password of Closet Number 2. From now on, say '143 I love SeiCastle', okay?" then he ran out fast. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to call him back. Hm! Now I know who changed that damn password! And, I love SeiCastle? Yeah. Yukimura, why so gay? Tch. *facepalm*

I sighed. Damn, why do I have to go all through this? All I want is hunting.

I looked at my left-side door. It's a room of closets. I have eight closets decorated with glittering thingies. I went inside the room and walked in front of closet 2. Just like what Yukimura said, I clearly spoke the words, " LOVE SEICASTLE." The doors of the closet fades away until it totally disappeared. My jaw fell open in awe. The gown was… was just so great. I can't believe Yukimura has this talent! Really… really… GAY. Damn.

I reached for the gown. The cloth was very cheap. Well, just so you'll know, cheap clothes make me comfortable. Yukimura was sure of that. Cheap cloth is used yet it still looks very elegant. Fierce and brave. It's burning black and red with trickling silver around the waist. Lovable! I wore it immediately and excitedly. Fits well!

It was around 7pm when the awaited visitor officially came. For a man, shouldn't he come earlier? Well, the moons we're already out and the night was so beautiful. I won't let this night be ruined.

As they said, the duke's son has arrived. Everyone prepared themselves. They waited at the door to give the visitor a very warm welcome while we waited in the dining area where a small feast is served. Mom, Suzuna and I waited there. As we waited, my heart pounded faster, nervous and a little excited to see him. Few minutes more, I heard Yukimura and the others' welcome. Then, I heard footsteps drawing nearer.

As the duke's son came face to face with us, we all stood up. Mom and Suzuna smiled and walked towards the guy to greet and welcome him. While me, I did the exact opposite. My eyes widened and my jaw fell open with shock. It's the BASTARD.

* * *

**Done with the second chap! Guess who's that Bastard? Any guesses? HAHA! Please review. Thank you minna. :D **

**Keep on REEEAADDDDDDDDDIIINGGGGGGG.**


	3. In the Party

**Minnaaaaa! Please review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A guy with a golden hair, brown complexion and gorgeous face came in front of us. I know him. That face... I can't forget that face. The face of the stupid, pervert bastard from this morning!

I closed my jaw and clenched my fists in rage. I felt exactly the same way when I saw him from the woods. I felt like strangling him!

"You? You bastard?!" I shouted, still in shock.

My mom and Suzuna looked at me with surprised and glaring eyes. They were so surprised with the first words that came out from my mouth. Well, I can't really control myself. If only they really know that guy!

"Misaki, that was very rude." Mom told me.

The blond bastard looked at me with no reaction on his face. As if he really has no idea who I am! That idiot! Pretending he knows nothing!

He looked at me with blank eyes. I glared at him. Glare! Glare! Glare! Then, he spoke:

"Hi, I'm Usui Takumi", he offered me his hand to shake.

B-baka! Can't he really remember me? I looked at his face with my killer eyes then his hand, then his face again. There, I decided to shake hands with him.

"Ayuzawa Misaki", I introduced.

We all sat together for dinner. Mom and Takumi seem to know each other pretty well. Takumi can entertain Mom endlessly. For real, huh? That bastard seem to be so friendly. I just observed, thinking if Takumi really behaves that way or it's just all an act. My mind's busy rotating when Mom spoke:

"Usui-kun, Misa-chan… Now, the dinner's finished. Why don't you go out somewhere for tonight?" she smiled.

"That would be very great, madame" he answered.

"Uhm, Misaki", she sweetly called my name. "Use this crystal, okay?" she told me.

Specific crystals have specific uses and if you're going to use it, you just have to break it into pieces. You can either throw it to the ground or destroy it with your bare hands. Crystals are very brittle, though.

"For what's this, Mom?" I asked her.

"It's a teleport crystal. Take Usui-kun somewhere", she said. "Okaaay. Take his hand now." She told me smilingly.

My ears burned in heat. What's with my mom? Very, very weird. Takumi spoke:

"Madame, thank you for the food. And thank you for giving me a tour in your beautiful place." He moved towards mom and kissed her hand. Then after that, he took my hand. I was so surprised. My face reddened. This bastard!

Mom and Suzuna looked at our hands held together. Mom blushed and smiled more.

"Ok, okay! You're welcome! Ha-ha! Take good care of my Misaki, Usui." She smiled.

I don't know how to react with all of these. I felt so embarrassed with Mom and Suzuna seeing me in such situations, when suddenly, Takumi spoke:

"Thank you, Madame. Good bye." He gave a faint but gorgeous smile to them. Then, he held my other hand where I was holding the crystal. He gave a grip until the crystal broke in my hands. Then, we teleported.

Teleportation was great. We landed somewhere I surely know. It's a bar. I guess Mom really planned to take the two of us here. Hmp.

We stood in front of the bar's door. There's an obvious party for us. Yes. It's for us. Tch. The door opened and Garu, the bar's gay manager went out and welcomed us flying. Yeah, he's really flying. If you'll give a good look at his back, you can see lights, as if hundreds of fireflies that creates the shape of the wings. Once the person starts walking, the wing of lights just disappear automatically.

"Miss Misaki and Sir Takumi, welcome! Enter! Enter! You are so welcome! Haha!" he grinned while he pushes us into the bar. Hell, I'm being pushed.

He dragged us to a small table where alcohol drinks are already placed. Heh. I guess they wanted to kill us both with liver problems. Everyone in the bar's having a great time. Some dance while some are stuck because they're drunk. Many just keep on looking at our direction. Garu spoke:

"Miss Misakiiii…" he called. I looked at him. He whispered, "Your mom told me to push you both together. Well, I know you're against it so I'll leave this all to you, okay? Don't tell madame, okaaaaay", he said in his gay-est tone ever. I rolled my eyes. Mom's idea again.

"Okay, Garu. We'll be fine." I told him.

Garu giggled. "Thank you, darling! Bye now!" he left smilingly and flew towards the dancing middle-aged men. We were left alone. What now?

I kept myself silent while holding the glass of wine with my two hands and sipping it little by little. I'm just killing time. Then, Takumi spoke:

"More wine?" he offered while holding the bottle. His other elbow is placed on the table with his hand, supporting his chin. He smiles. Damn. T-that's c-cute.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Takumi. But no thanks." I blushed so I looked away fast and had another sip with my wine.

"Usui."

"Huh?" I got confused.

"Call me Usui." His beautiful eyes were straightly looking at me. I-I'm melting.

"Okay,. Usui…" I just turned red. Swear!

I can't understand this. During our meal in the castle, I was all in rage and anger. But now, I can't even speak without my voice shaking. Damn… Ughh I held my glass tighter. Maybe, Usui noticed that because he asked me.

"Hm? Are you okay, Misaki?" Shit. That way he said my name was undeniably sexy. Kuso.

"H-hey!" I put my glass down hard. "Don't talk to me, okay? I'm getting irritated!" I don't know why I shouted that. I saw some people looked at us.

"No." he answered.

"Just keep quiet!"

"No."

"Ugh. Are you trying to annoy me that way?" my voice suddenly got sterner.

"Nooooooooooo…" he monotonously said.

Hey, with seconds, my mood immediately changed. This idiot. I'll kill him!

"Will you please stop talking, baka?!" I slapped the table hard. The noise I made caused everyone to stop and give all their attention to us. Nothing can be heard but the breathing of people and the echo of the slapped table. Usui stared at me. Silence really took over the place. I'm getting embarrassed now when Usui spoke.

"If I keep quiet, will you start a conversation with me?"

"Hell no!"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?!"

"If I talk like this, atleast I can hear your voice," he paused, then continued. "And you know… I want to hear the voice of my _bride_."

H-huh? Bride? I was caught off-guard. All the heat rose to my cheeks. I can't move nor speak. What the hell is he saying?!

"My future wife…" he stood up with his hands in his pockets. He moved his face forward for me to see his face nearer and clearer.

"Miss Ayuzawa Misaki… I want you. Marry me, okay?" he gave me a smile. Then he suddenly disappeared from everyone's eyes. He vanished.

All the heat in me rose. I was all red. Then, the next thing I heard was the noise of the cheering crowd.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hm. ****Any suggestions for the plot? I wanted to add side-stories but so far, I have no ideas what it should be. Would side-stories be good or not? Help me minnaa. **


	4. Yes, he's different (Prison)

**Another chap minnaa. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The morning came. I woke up with my mind still full of yesterday. Is everything a joke? Well, this shouldn't be or else, I'll kill him. Seriously, my heart still beats so fast. Ugh. I don't like this feeling! I'm in the middle of nervousness and excitement. Repeat that again… Excitement? Waaa! Erase! Erase! Misaki, stop it, you idiot.

I had a hard time fixing myself and my mind just keeps on replaying what happened. Marry him… Is he really serious? I'm 18 now so marriage is not very impossible. We'll get married if we want to. But when? H-hey. Shit. Stop imagining!

I walked around the castle. I felt very disturbed. After minutes of walking, I reached the castle's garden. Big enough to stay alone. I sat on a bench near bushes of red roses. "Is this a joke?" I asked myself for the nth time. There's a great confusion in my mind and I can't take it anymore. My eyes are down and my face almost frowning. Suddenly, someone spoke:

"It's true." I looked up and slightly got startled. It's Usui.

"Y-you? What are you doing here?!" I said in an involuntary loud but shaking voice.

"That reaction was cute." He smiled sweetly.

"Y-you shouldn't care, b-bakaa! What do you want?!" I shouted.

"I've been following you."

"Huh? What for!"

"You're my princess. I'm your knight. That's why." He told me.

Wait! Why is everything so fast? We just met yesterday and everything wasn't right. What's happening now? Ugh.

He offered me his hand. I looked at his face and his hand trying to find out what he's doing. He just smiled. The blowing wind just made him more gorgeous. Damn wind. This is madness. I held his hand and pulled me up from where I am sitting. Now, I'm standing with him.

"S-so, what are we gonna do?" I asked in a stern but shy voice. I can't look at him.

"Talk." He smiled.

"Uhm, okay." I blushed.

For the whole day, we walked around the whole castle. I'm surprised he knows more about our castle than I do. He knows secret shortcuts, hidden doors and more as if he's the one living here! I looked like a visitor in my own place. He told me that as the Northern duke's son, he's been obliged to know all of this. It's not like spying. Allied castles are allowed to have representatives that can be trusted with these informations. That's why.

It's around 4PM when we stopped by an unfamiliar hallway. It's no different from any other ways in the castle, but it's my first time to be walking in here. Never got an idea that our castle owns secret places. I turned my attention towards a door. It's really different because the door's not just wood. It's a door of electricity. Yes. There's no handle or anything. Just electricity.

"Uhm, Usui. What's with that electric door?" I pointed at it.

"It's not just electric. It's a sealed magical door." He paused. "I guess, you shouldn't ask." He told me with a serious face.

"Why?" I asked. Curious.

He sighed. "Do you really want to know?" he looked at me.

"Yes, please." I answered fast. My attention still on the door.

Usui continued with a story. "Ten years ago, Sei castle was attacked by enemies and monstrous creatures. They attacked your castle with no identified reason. Sei castle was almost destroyed. Almost _gone."_

My heart beat fast. Sei Castle gone? I can't imagine it. Then, memories flashed back. I think I remembered that story. It's the war. During that time, my Mom just hugs me and Suzuna tight. Everyone's crying. We're hiding somehwere dark and crowded and I hear a lot of booms and roars outside. I heard frightening screams of dying people. We we're all scared. But after all what we've been through, we're okay now and I don't know how I got over that. It's almost gone in my memory.

"So, what's the connection of this door and the war?" I asked.

Usui looked at me and spoke. "The monster. The monster who lead your enemies years ago is behind that door."

My heart sank. I gulped and looked at the door with widened and curious eyes. I'm in shock and awe. Slowly, a silhouette started appearing from behind. I saw the silhouette of the said monster. I can't really tell how he looked like because the magical door distorts the image. But I swear. The monster is there. I want to see it. The monster who almost destroyed my home. I want to…

"Don't." Usui grabbed my hand.

I almost touched the door. I regained myself. What am I thinking going nearer that prison? I shook my head to wake the living cells. I'm never doing that again.

Minutes more, we went out of the hallway and walked here and there. I was so tired but I can say 'I was so happy' being with Usui. He's not like what I'm thinking. I was wrong and I owe him one beautiful, exciting, satisfying day. :)

The moons are already up. It's time to take a rest. But before I went to sleep, I remembered the prison. What's in it, actually? It's not like it's my concern. It just makes me curious. Hm? Naaaaaa. I won't bother myself about it anymore. Better put myself to sleep. Oyasumi nasai, Misaki. :)

* * *

**Thanks for reading, minna! :D Please reviiiieeeewww. Haha. I hope I'm doing this story right. XD Kyaaaa.**


End file.
